The human brain is a massively parallel system typically containing around 100 billion neurons connected by one quadrillion synapses. Ideally, simulating the operation of the human brain could support advanced computing functions such as artificial intelligence. However, conventional attempts at simulating the human brain or designing computing systems that rival the abilities of the human brain have generally been inadequate for a number of reasons, such as not substantially matching the connectivity or three-dimensional structure of the brain.